Batteries, and in particular heavy batteries such as may be used in a vehicle, are commonly equipped with handles for transport to make them easier to carry and install in and/or remove from a vehicle. Unfortunately, the handle often becomes an inconvenience once the battery is positioned for use, consuming physical space around the battery. Because of the limited open space around the battery, some handles are often designed to pivot when not in use so that less space is required. Other handles can be removed, but may be lost in the process.
Conventional pivoting battery handles are often difficult to assemble, requiring tools for assembly such as hand mallets, presses, or rollers. Battery handles that do not require tools for assembly are often insecurely attached and unreliable as the handle can detach while lifting or carrying the battery, or sliding it on or off a shelf.
Some handles are formed of a flexible member, such as a rope or strap which is permanently or removably attached to the battery. Unfortunately, flexible batteries generally do not provide for stable transport of the battery, as the battery is prone to sway or rock.